deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Non-Player Characters
In Dead Trigger 2, one of the new features added to the game are friendly non-player characters (sometimes referred to in-game as "sidekick", "crash survivor", simply "survivor" or technician"). If lucky enough, one or two friendly NPC survivors can spawn in a Defend or Assault mission, and they always spawn in Escort missions. If NPCs are seen in Defend or Assault missions it is not necessary to keep them alive, but they can be helpful. Opposed to that, it is important to keep them alive in Escort missions, because their death will lead into a failed mission. All NPCs wield a Glock 17 pistol. The survivors from the Hideout can also appear as NPCs. They are usually safe for zombies standing behind a wall to receive boxes from Kyle. ☣ List of NPCs Barman * This model is the first human in the game encountered by Kyle. He is standing against a car, asking for water. * He is encountered in the mission "Uninvited Guest" and is the barman of TNT's party. * He is also seen in the first 2 South American mission. * He is sometimes seen in Assault misions. Appearance: He wears a jacket similar to what Kyle is wearing and wears denim jeans. Blonde Lady model * She was first encountered in China. Now, she can also be seen in other areas. Just like the soldier, she can also be imprisoned but behind metal bars. In a mission on China, Kyle escorts Earl while he fixes the generator to free the woman. * She was invited to TNT's private party. Appearance: She wears a purple striped long-sleeved shirt and carries a backpack. Ivan Vasiliev model * He was first seen in the mission "Uninvited Guest", where he was a guest in TNT's party, holding a glass of Whiskey while cheering at the Prostitute zombies as if they were real. * He guides Kyle in the survivor's base in South America in the mission "We are the Resistance". Appearance: He wears sunglasses, a cap worn backwards and wears protective armor. Soldiers Judging by his uniform, he may be a soldier before the zombie breakout. Also, in one escort mission he is imprisoned in a laser prison and must freed then escorted to safety. * He is usually encountered in Africa. * He was in TNT's private party. * Also, there are many soldiers in the Resistance, and they are common to appear in Escort missions. Appearance: He wears a desert army camouflage outfit and has a piece of checkered cloth wrapped around his head. Guard''' model''' * He is first seen in the mission "Uninvited Guest" where he is the bouncer of the party. * He was killed in the mission "Revelations" as his bloody corpse can be seen in the university and under an APC. * In the survivors base in South America, he looks out of a window. Appearance: He is an old man wearing beige clothes and a violet bulletproof vest. ☣ Gallery IMG 0693 - Copy.png|Closer view of the Soldier. Dead-trigger-2-screenshot-3.jpg|Alice as an NPC. ☣ Trivia * The NPC's guns do not appear to upgrade themselves, regardless of how far the player progresses in the game. Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Characters